Strings of Fate -Redone-
by twdandzombiebunnies
Summary: Redone version, canon spin off. Merlie, Caryl, Carphia, Richonne, Andrea/OC Mildrea, new locations, new places, new people, new drama.
1. Dirty Laundry

Their home was beautiful. Or at least, it was safe. And that in itself was true beauty. She was sitting, scrubbing clothing on a wash board, humming along with Beth who was crooning what sounded like a lullaby about ' Goodnight Moon' to little Asskicker. Even up to her elbows in soap and dirt, scrubbing the walker goo and mud from his jeans, Daryl knew he had never seen a more beautiful woman. Except, maybe his momma.

Daryl was a smart man, a lot smarter then people around here gave him credit for. He just acted dumb. It wasn't a defense mechanism, more of a scheme. He'd run into a rotten group, rapists, murders, pillagers or the like and put up the dumb redneck scheme and kill every last bastard in their sleep. Yeah, Daryl Dixon was real dumb, to all the wrong people.

Daryl Dixon was a tough man, an abusive dad and a druggie momma, coupled with a delinquent brother left him no place to be soft. And when the dead started eating people he knew maybe being tough wasn't so bad. In the old life he was dumb as shit, inbred, redneck trash, in the new one he was a hero, a provider and a good man.

She caught him watching, she always seems to these days, and gave him a wondrous smile that left him feeling warm. He nodded, grinning back, and glanced around their little camp. There was more then enough people to go around in the wide space they had taken after leaving the prison, wary of the Governor's next move. Traveling with so many, especially so many children and elderly wasn't ideal, but it worked alright. They ended up back in the city, with the Vatos, and things were going well. G was there occasionally, but only to speak with Rick or Daryl. He had his hands full with his wife and small child. They were staying in a live in elderly home, much bigger then the one the Vatos had been using, allowing everyone their own living space. It was almost too good to be true. They had plumbing, electricity and plenty of food and medicine.

From the old group of survivors, the Atlanta pack, there was Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, Dale, Merle, Andrea, Sophia, Carl, Rick, Carol, and T-Dog. After saving Andrea from Woodbury they'd also saved Milton, patching him up in the nick of time, Merle and Michonne had been saved as well. They were quiet the pack. Add in the Woodbury folks and the Vatos and their families and the numbers swelled to the thirties.

" Go talk to her Dixon." Andrea spoke softly, giving Milton's hand a warm, squeeze as they strolled by. Since Milton's almost death he and Andrea had began a blossoming romance that was still mostly a friendship with sex. They were on their way to bed, though the night was still young, the crickets singing in the ruins of the city, just outside their windows. " Tell her how you feel so you can get to the good stuff already. Trust me." She nudged Milton, winking at the redneck. " The shy, quiet ones are the most hard core sex you'll get in your life. And they always cuddle afterword." With the red tint on her lover's cheeks becoming more pronounced they left for a night of lovemaking.

Daryl, deciding maybe it was time to tell Carol how he felt, cleared his throat and made his way to her, boots scuffing roughly on the plastic tile floor beneath him. Daryl knew it had a proper name. Linen? No. Linium? No. He shook his head, knowing he needed to focus now. His heart was thudding so loudly he wondered if she'd hear it. He swallowed, dryly and sat beside her, his accent slow and warm as he adjusted himself comfortably.

" You didn' have ta do that ya know, I coulda taken care a my own things jus' fine. I don't need to be babied." He spoke in what he hoped was a harsh tone, but she saw right through it.

" I like to baby you Daryl, those machines aren't use to Dixon clothes, covered in walker blood and so much mud it looks like they came that way." She laughed easily. " Really though Daryl, it's not a problem. Gives me something to do. Everyone else has some form of entertainment or chore and Sophia is getting far too mature and grown up for me to baby. Your laundry keeps me focused, makes me feel useful." She spoke in that soft, shy voice as she wrung out his jeans.

" I-" Daryl went pale as a sheet when she started washing his favorite pair of boxers, seeming unbothered by the stains and general nastiness he was sure they held. " C'mon Carol, you really don't gotta-"

" Shh." Carol pressed a slim finger to his lips and laughed. " You'll need to take Merle, if you can get him unglued from Maggie for more then a few minutes, and find us some Christmas trees and ornaments. I've been counting the days and it's in just a few weeks. Please?" He melted at her words and nodded instantly. She had him wrapped around her pinkie. " Could you maybe help me hang up your laundry too?"

" Course." He muttered and the two set out int the yard to hang up Daryl's things. He didn't like to machine dry them, said it made them wear faster. The job was done in silence and when Carol's hand brushed his, it left him feeling warm. He made a promise with himself to tell her tomorrow.

It was late that night and Carol was in her room, shaking so bad her teeth chattered loud enough for Daryl to hear next door. The vents between their rooms were connected, so he could easily hear her toss and fidget.

He sighed, stumbling out of bed in only a pair of loose sweats and raked a hand through his matted hair. He stumbled into her room, causing a momentary panic before recognition lit her face, along with worry.

" I'm sorry, did I wake you? I'm just so cold." Carol whispered, trembles wracking her body. The snow outside was heavy and cold, the home they had chosen wasn't very well insulated either, they'd picked it for the space and the power and the seclusion. They had propane generators, but they were too loud. It wasn't terribly cold, Carol just gave away all her blankets to the old ones, or the young ones, so she was left with little more then a scrappy sheet.

" Stop 'pologizin' and move ya ass over so's I can sleep." He muttered, scooting into bed and wrapping his long, warm and muscled frame around her to hopefully warm her up. He'd brought his blanket from his room and settled it over them, a flush working it's way onto his cheeks.

* * *

So, this is going to be anywhere from a 10-100 chapter story. I'll try to post at least two characters a day but bear with me guys. My muses have to be happy and fed with lots of reviews, otherwise they don't want to inspire me.


	2. Morning Make Outs

When Carol woke she and Daryl were in a rather friendly position that had heat pooling low in her belly. She was laying atop him, crushed to his chest in only her tee-shirt and panties, the shirt having ridden up so his rough hands were pressed to her bare back, dragging down her skin as he shifted. One leg was between both of his, thigh rubbing the hardening lump in his loose sweats.

" Hmn." She whimpered as his thigh pushed against her hot and needy core. " Daryl." She sucked in a sharp breath and tried to wake him, but he simply rolled over and began to thrust against her lazily. She blushed, biting her lip, hard.

" Mmm." He sighed happily, still asleep, face buried against her shoulder. When her body jerked beneath his, his eyes opened and his face flushed. " God, I'm sorry. I didn' mean ta-ta-ta, shit." He rolled off her and sat up, looking down at his feet, head in his hands. Daryl was breathing heavily, trying to calm his emotions.

" Don't worry Daryl. I know you were sleeping, it's alright." She groaned a little as she sat up and stretched before stumbling into the next room to check on Sophia. She rubbed her eye and yawned quietly. Carl was curled around her, both dressed and snoozing gently. She smiled a little, young love was a beautiful thing.

" How's she doin'?" Daryl asked, the girl having grown on him. He leant against the door, pants slung slow on his hips, exposing the barest hint of pubic hair, and his deep set hip bones. He twitched at the sight of Carl Grimes next to her, but simply tucked her in better, using his own blanket from their room to make sure they were both warm. The kid was alright, he supposed.

" C'mon, let's let them sleep." Carol and Daryl made their way to the door, freezing as their chests touched, faces inches apart. " I, um, I didn't mean to-" She was cut off when a hot mouth found her's, tongues and teeth clashing as a moan bubbled from her mouth to his. Daryl hadn't thought, he'd just moved, she was so close and he just, he couldn't help himself.

He stumbled out of her daughter's room, lips still mashing together and slammed her into the wall outside her own bedroom, gripping her ass hard to pull her up, bringing their mouths closer. Daryl's tongue was hot in her mouth, demanding and warm. She gave it a suck and the growl that passed in his chest had her trembling, hands tugging and pulling his hair.

" Nuuh woman, none of that. I'm not a pony, don't pull my hair." He had both wrists trapped above her head with one hand, his free one cautiously rubbing and squeezing her breast, bringing loud, sharp noises from her. " Mmm, feels good?"

" God, yes." Carol gasped and then whimpered when his rough hand slipped under her shirt, tongue once again clashing with hers. This time it was his mouth she was tasting, and it had her toes curling. He bit her tongue, gently and gave it a good suck, lifting a moan from her. His rough palm was squeezing her supple breast, rubbing her hardened nipple with a scarred palm, pulling wonderful, soft noises from her.

" Mom?" She heard Sophia call and was quick to fix her shirt after Daryl sat her down, licking her now swollen lips. He smiled sheepishly at her, giving her another little kiss before scurrying off to clean his crossbow.

" Yeah honey?" Carol asked, leaning against the door to Sophia's room. " Morning Carl. I trust you slept well." Her eyes narrowed slightly. She was trying to make him squirm, but a smile was settled firmly on her lips, signifying she didn't mean it.

" I slept fine Carol, thank you." He sat up, fixing his shirt before wrapping an arm around Sophia's shoulder, looking a tad nervous. He was tempted to go check in on his parents, but Phia was leaning against him and he wouldn't chicken out on her.

" I thought I heard you in the hall, just wanted to make sure you were up." Sophia grinned and gently unwound herself from Carl so she could hug her mother. " I love you momma."

" I love you too baby, now go on, get dressed and wash up for breakfast. And you Carl, go tell your poor daddy I'll take the baby and he needs to get some more sleep." She smiled, ruffling his hair as he put on his shoes and his fathers hat with a little grin.

" Yes ma'am I sure will, long as Michonne is wearing some kind a something," He chuckled, kissed Sophia's cheek and went to get baby Judith, his footsteps fading into silence.

" Get ready for breakfast while I go get dressed." Carol nudged Sophia back into her room and returned to her own, the door clicking shut behind her.


	3. Puppy Love

Daryl, Merle, Randall, T-Dog, Glenn and Rick had gone to get a few Christmas trees and the presents on everyone's lists. They themselves were overjoyed, the holiday meant sexy lingerie and nights of drinking and family. It would be their first real Christmas since this whole mess began and spirits were sky high. They'd found a U-Haul and were planning to load it up with gifts and trees before returning it home.

" Everyone got their lists? Everyone ready?" Daryl grinned, having his own ideas on presents, a special tree for his women and plenty of ornaments. He'd make this day something special even if it killed him. When everyone gave the okay he got in the truck with T-Dog and Randall, wishing he turn the radio quiet enough to listen to. It was one of the things he missed most, music.

" What ya gettin' man?" Daryl asked, lighting a cigarette and glancing to T-Dog.

" Man, I'm gettin' me a tree and lots of alcohol. I don't wanna spend all night with you people who all got someone to get friendly with. Maybe I'll watch Jude and invite Dale over for some eggnog." He gave a little laugh and a slightly lonely sigh.

" I don think Carol would mind if you spent the night with Sophia, Carl, Rick the gang and me. S'gonna be lots of people." He gave a laugh and glanced to the black man before returning his attention to the road.

" Nah man, s'fine. Dale and I got this. It's a'ight." He laughed and rubbed his bald head, glancing in the back at Merle then back at Daryl. " What're you two doing, getting some sweet goochie?" He laughed and Merle gave him a knowing look.

" Damn right, my woman is gonna make me some sweeeet music." He winked and cackled, but his voice was full of love. Maggie was his world. " I'm gettin' my old lady a necklace and a pretty little Santa costume for me if you know what I mean." He gave a wink and stretched his arms.

" I'm gettin' Carol some new earin's and a pup or two. A good dawg is jus' wha' we need 'round the house. Train it up to fight them walkers." Daryl nodded to the beat playing in his head and turned onto the highway, making sure he was still being followed.

The store they found was rich with fake trees, though they had to dig through the back room to find them, the Christmas decorations they found in an abandoned hobby lobby were expensive, but classic, and with no need for money, none were spared. Practically everything was cleared, bedding and glues, tools and such. Anything they could use in this life.

" Daryl! C'mere little brother, I got whatcha need." Merle was practically crowing and Daryl came rushing, pausing at the sounds of yips and whines. " Their momma was eaten by a biter and all but two died. We can't leave the last one, maybe Mags can take it. A girl and a boy." Merle was holding two small husky pups in his lap and Daryl picked up the boy by the scruff of his neck.

" He looks good, once he gets good and big he'll be able to protect Carol. He's a good one." Daryl tucked the pup into his jacket, pulling up the hood. Merle took the other and they were off to finish shopping.

By sundown the cars and trucks were packed with presents and wrapping paper, the girls having already made the run for the men's presents. They were heading back, Merle upfront with Daryl.

" So little brother, you and the mouse huh?" Merle spoke kindly, but attempted to add an edge to his voice. He was stroking the puppy in his lap that he'd gotten for Maggie.

" S'always been her Merle, even when all them broads was free flying. She, I dunno man. She's diff'rnt." He lit another cigarette, his second of the day, blowing smoke out of his nose before passing it to Merle.

His brother gave a serious nod, licking his lips slightly. " I know what you mean little brother. Maggie is my last girl. I swear it." The pup was nursing a bottle with little suckling noises.

Daryl hoped he could make this special for Carol. He'd gotten the puppy all kinds of precautions and it hadn't barked at any of the walkers yet, so he figured maybe it wouldn't be so bad. With a lighter heart then he'd had in a while he started home.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, I'm going to update again once I have ten reviews


	4. Christmas

It was Christmas at last and the group's spirits were sky high. The trees were set up, nearly one in every room and families gathered together around them, Maggie was ecstatic to say she could only name a small part of the group they had grown so much. She smiled, tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear, a hand resting on her growing belly. She was about eight and a half months along and Merle was the perfect, doting house wife.

Her husband took care of her and her father said she was dilated, and could possibly go into labour at any time. She was hoping for twins, Christmas Eve twins, though Merle wanted them whenever they came, as long as they were healthy.

" Mhp." She muttered, standing on her toes to hang an ornament. Maggie gave an annoyed sound and jumped, attempting to get up high enough to get to the tree. " Damnit!" She sighed trying again.

" Now c'mon darling, can't have you hurting our baby can I?" Merle scooped her up, settling her on his shoulders and handing her the ornaments one by one with a little laugh. This was their tree, for their night and it was going to be special.

" Thanks." She smiled sheepishly, standing on her toes to kiss him deeply. Tongues tangled and hands got frisky but Merle was the one to end it, his face slightly flushed.

" Ya know it's too late 'long ta be havin' sex darlin. I don't wanna hurt the youngin." He sighed, burying his face in her hair. He wanted to fuck her into oblivion, but he knew he couldn't, not when she was seven and a half months pregnant. He wouldn't risk it. " C'mon pretty lady, let's get some shut eye, tomorrow's the big day."

The couple retreated to a night of cuddling and gentle kisses.

* * *

" What if I said I want a baby?" Carol was laying on Daryl's chest, raking her fingers through the corse curls there. Her eyes were half lidded and her legs were tangled with his, body's molded together.

" Carol, I want one too but we gotta worry both So'phia." The name was pronounced, as always So-pee-uh, the Dixon's accent too strong to pronounce So-fee-uh. " We gotta take care a her, and wha' 'appen if you don' make it? I couldn' live with muhself." He held her closer and bit his lip, hands rubbing up and down her back as he tried to come to grips with what was going on. His woman wanted a baby.

" I.. I'm sorry I brought it up." She bit her lip and looked down. Maggie was having a baby, Judith was a toddler and she just, she missed being needed by her child. Sophia was so grown up it hurt.

" Carol.." Daryl sighed. She wanted a baby and he'd give her one. Just, not yet. She was already asleep so he just dragged a hand through her hair and kissed her temple, holding her close.

xxx

Morning came to the sounds of children, Judith, Beth, Carl and Sophia, all gathering around the Dixon/Greene/Grimes tree. Hershel and T-Dog were there by the time Maggie and Merle joined. He kept her in his lap, large paw rubbing her distended belly. Carol and Daryl came next, Caeol holding her new puppy with wide, happy eyes. Judith was pull her pup's tail and it yelped, but played along. Randall had given Beth her's and they were talking in low voices, curled up together. Rick and Michonne came last, the former having carried the latter down the stairs, kissing and hugging.

" So," Rick said, glancing around and smiling happily at his group, his family. " We all made it here, and I'm glad we did. Now, I'm not going to give any big speeches so, let's get to celebrating."


	5. Help the Author

( Okay, so not only do I have no inspiration for this story, because I have like, five reviews but I want this to be Meth and not Meggie. So, what do you guys want, Meth or Meggie? Gimme comments, reviews, just, anything, if you guys a re okay with me switching to Meth I'll have more ideas.)


	6. Santa Baby, Hurry Down the Chimney

" Come on Pookie, don't be such a baby." Carol had managed to coax Daryl into a Santa costume, for the Woodbury kids, but now he wasn't going for it at all. She sighed, and tried again. " I'll give you intense head tonight?" He twitched, but didn't move from his spot in front of the mirror. " And tomorrow morning?" This brought a flicker of a smile to his lips, but no movement. " I'll give you head for a week!"

Finally, as if doing her a great service, he moved to her, wrapping his arms around her hips and pulling her in for a deep, loving kiss. " A'ight, a'ight, bu' i's gotta be the whole damn week, nah just a day. I'll even give ya a li'l some'in in return." He smirked at her, that little half a smile he saved just for her. It always gave her butterflies.

" Such a saint!" She said in an awed tone, covering her mouth as if in reverence. She wore her own Mrs. Clause costume, her tummy a bit thicker, breasts a bit larger. She wore a long gray wig and cookie perfume. Daryl had a pillow tucked into his shirt, so he gave off the fat, jolly appeal.

" This beard itches like a bitch." He whined, pulling it down to scratch at his face. " Worse cause it's rubbing on my real one." The hunter didn't seem to like this, as he adjusted the fake, itchy, swollen beard on his face. Carol rolled her eyes and just took his hand, leading him out into the main room.

Merle had an arm tight around Maggie, below her baby bump, and they were whispering together on the couch, her new puppy settled on her baby bump, happily licking her face.

Carol's puppy was sleeping in a basket in their room. They'd fed him with a bottle and he was now resting. It was just down the hall, Carol'd hear it if he cried, he was Carol's new best friend, and Daryl was pretty damn smug at the idea.

* * *

" Whatcha gonna name him?" Daryl asked, holding out the little runty pup, which was wiggling around for some attention. Carol paused, but took him from Daryl and hugged him to her chest, eyes wet around the edges.

" Tufts. Tufts McGee." She smiled, letting him lick her jaw and neck, nuzzling his furry head. " Did you bring me something I can feed him?" Carol hadn't taken her eyes from the little dog nestled in her arms.

" What the hell kind of a name is that?! Here." He murmured, handing her a bottle. He hoped puppies could deal with human formula. With a smile, she guided the nipple into Tufts's mouth and nudged it. After a few moment he began suckling, drinking eagerly.

" He already eats like his daddy." She chuckled at Daryl, the puppy already having gone through a fourth of the bottle.

" Fuck no, I ain't that runt's pa. First ya name him Tufts an now I'm his daddy. The fuck?" Daryl shook his head, but his voice was kind and gentle.

* * *

" Santa!" The word rang through out the room, voices full of wonder and joy. Daryl remembered why he was doing this now. Because these kids had been through Hell, they needed some good, something hopeful and innocent to hold onto.

" Ho Ho Ho!" ' ya little fuckers' He added mentally, settling himself onto the big, soft, thrown chair he and Merle had made the pain in the added trip for. It was worth it though and they hadn't had to go far, really.

" Come on kids, line up." Carol murmured in a falsetto voice, offering all the children warm smiles. " Santa is a very busy man and has lots of places to stop." The elder kids like Carl and Patrick stood in the corner, snickering to themselves at the sight of the smaller children. Though, they did enjoy the game.

" What's your name little one?" The line passed Daryl's lips so many times it became tedious and annoying. But he listened to each request and found the present with the proper kid's name on it. Carol was passing out cookies and milk, they used a lot of tedious resources for this holiday, but the adults felt the need to make it special.

Finally he was down to just a few presents, for the older children. He smirked at Carl from behind the beard and gave his lap a pat, intending to embarrass the fuck out of the little shit.

" Come sit on Santa's lap Carl, he's got ya a special present this year." He offered the teen the wrapped gift, but refused to let him have it until he sat in Daryl's lap. Carl was furious, but everyone else was laughing. " Here you go."

" Thanks Santa," He murmured, making sure to give Daryl a little nut tap with his elbow as he stood up. The elder man cursed, quietly. Carl chuckled, but opened the gift, his eyes widening. It was a very, very nice hunting knife. The handle was a dragon, clutching a diamond in it's jaws, the blade wickedly sharp and as long as his forearm. " Jesus, thank you." He tucked it back into the holster and clipped it to his belt.

" Sure thing Carl." Daryl finished handing out gifts to the elder kids and was standing up when a yell sounded out in the room.

" Wait! Wait!" A voice called, a young one. A girl of about twelve came running with a little boy, his head covered in a mop of brown hair. " You forgot Nico!"

" Nico?" Carl asked, looking confused himself. That was a relief. At least Daryl hadn't been the only one who had no idea who the little kid was.

" They found him the day before last, in a house about two miles from here, the walkers got daddy, momma wasn't there, he was near dead, the doc had to look in on him. Says he's okay now." The girl finally got close enough, holding the little boy out to Daryl. He had a pale, chubby face, slightly sunken in eyes and a sickly tone to his skin.

Shit. They didn't have any more presents. Rick hadn't gotten anymore on the trip into town. They didn't have time to get extra ones. Daryl swallowed, looking at the toddler. He had blue eyes startling like Carol's.

" Hey there little man, what do you want for Christmas?" Daryl's voice wavered and when he turned to Carol her eyes were huge and doey. Shit. He glanced to the little boy again. He didn't want to have to ruin the kid's Christmas. Hell, he'd go on a run into town to find the little boy something.

" Mommy and daddy." And with that the little boy was sobbing into Daryl's chest, his high, frail voice raising in pitch till he was absolutely wailing.

Daryl's face paled as he worked to rock the boy in his arms. He handed him off to Carol, feeling terrible. The poor kid, what would they do?


	7. Sex Floor

Reviews maybe? Because I'm giving you some smut? It won't be extremely graphic, because people get their panties in a twist, but I'll give ya a lil summin summin ta tide ya over -Dixon voice used here- sorry, been reading Meth fanfiction, I'm talkin' like a Dixon. Anyway. I would love, love, love some reviews. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Carol sang a few verses of an old Taylor Swift song to the little boy who was now attached to Daryl at the hip. He finally quieted and fell asleep. Carol tucked him into Hershel's room with the elderly man and Judith before going back to her room to make good on her promise to Daryl. She didn't mind giving him head for a week, it'd been worth it to see all those happy little faces. Happiness was something that, in a world full of the dead come back to life, there never seemed to be enough of.

" Hey Pookie," She called, glancing into the cell. Daryl was there, of course, cleaning his crossbow. The thing was usually covered in walker gore, so a good clean up happened every so often. Daryl wiped the oil on his hands and smiled at her.

" Hey. Ya gonna make good on ya offa ta blow me?" He asked, already growing hard in his jeans. Daryl knew she loved it when he spoke dirty, but he always made sure to do so kindly for her, so she didn't feel degraded.

" Course I am." She said, breezily, plopping down and spreading his thighs, toying with the zipper on his fly. Carol pulled it down slowly, savoring the moment and licked her lips, watching his erection spring out, bobbing happily under all the attention. " My, my, happy to see me, isn't he?" She murmured, licking a stripe up the heated flesh.

" He's always happy to see you, fuck woman. Mmm." Carol had the head in her mouth by this point and she was sucking like it was her one goal in life. His hand tangling in her hair, that was turning darker every day.

Carol smirked her hand touching the parts of him she couldn't get into her mouth. Daryl was huffing and moaning like she was god's gift to him. After a moment Carol swallowed around him, taking in another couple inches of him. He wasn't huge, but he was a good eight to nine inches and it made her feel good.

" I know it ain't, that big, but-" Daryl literally whimpered when she pulled off, staring him hard in the face.

" Daryl Dixon. You listen and you listen good. You are plenty big and satisfy me every night. I couldn't ask for a better lover. Besides-" She nuzzled his cock and it twitched happily against her face. " I love your size, fits just right in my mouth." And with that, she took him back into her mouth, sucking and slurping.

" Oh fuck, Carol, yeah, jus', right there." He murmured, head lolling back at the pleasure coursing through him. Carol reached toying with his sac and he sighed happily, keeping still. He didn't want to push her, or choke her. " Mmm, shit, wanna cum inside ya. Please, lemme cum insi'e ya." He all but begged.

She smiled, slipping out of her clothes gracefully. They were the proud owners of a large, temperpedic bed. It had been hell getting it to their room, but it was more then worth it. Daryl settled himself against the headboard, naked, willing, waiting for her, his arms opened wide.

" I can't resist you at all when you beg me like that, you sweet man you." She crawled up him, ignoring the fact they wore no condom, and settled herself on his cock, gasping at the delicious friction.

He rocked into her, gasping against her throat. Fuck. She was so tight. It felt good, so fucking good. It'd been too long. They were moving hard, but slow, making it last. With everything going on it'd been nearly a week since they'd last had sex.

" Oh god, Daryl! Harder." She begged, hips meeting his as he rolled and thrust up into her. His wide, strong hands held her back, holding her close. It was a tender, passionate moment between the two. He rocked up, harder, into her, going so deep she cried out sharply, head falling back.

The walls, thankfully, were mostly sound proof, and they were currently tucked into their bedroom on the 'sex floor' two stories below everyone else. The only people who would hear them were already having sex.

" Fuck woman, ya so tight." He murmured against her neck, sliding effortlessly into and out of her again and again, his balls drawing tight. He had to squeeze his thighs together not to come, but Jesus, she was so fucking beautiful. He kissed her, eyes wide, tongue slowly meeting and tangling with hers.

She worked on him slowly, eagerly, making everything worth it. His lips traced her neck and shoulders, mapping out the familiar skin he found there. She was so beautiful. It took his breath away, really, it did. His hands were no longer clumsy, as they had been when this love affair first started. They were sure now, strong and steady.

He sighed against her heated skin, working her on him slightly quicker, unable to deny the growing heat in his groin. They worked together, one of Carol's hands fisted in his hair, the other holding his, the intimacy of it bringing her that much closer.

Daryl's free hand was settled, calloused palm flush against her ass, guiding her into the rhythm he liked. His hand cupped, kneading the soft flesh of her ass but he knew better then to try a finger back there. His woman didn't do no back door sex and he was just fine with that.

" Daryl, baby, Pooky, fuck, gonna cum." He felt himself grow harder, if that was possible, when she said fuck and a smirk came to his face. They'd made love, sure, but it could get dirty, couldn't it?

" Gonna cum all over daddy's prick, ain't ya? C'mon girl, cum for daddy." He was kissing her neck, squeezing her hand in his as he thrust up into her, faster then before, more dominantly. " I luv ya, fuckin' luv ya so damn much." He kissed her then, tongue tangling, teeth crashing together.

" God, I love you Daryl, so much. Fuck, fuck, Daryl!" She screamed his name as her orgasm ripped through her, milking his own from him. She held him tightly, hands in his hair, face against his neck, knees tucked against his ribs. One hand held her ass, the other rubbing soothing circles on her back.

They came down together, laying on their bed, ignoring the slight moaning from down the hall. Merle and Maggie, Christ those two were always fucking. Daryl pulled her against him, tugging the blankets up and the dozed off, hands still clasped together.


	8. Where's My Momma?

Lemme know if you guys want me to flashback to Carphia smut next chapter. I won't do so unless asked.

* * *

Carol and Daryl woke to the sounds of screams. Thinking, briefly, it was Beth, they slumbered on, but then a wailing child sounded and they were up, throwing on their clothes, stuffing frozen feet into boots. Daryl grabbed his bow, Carol her knife and they took off up the stairs, leaving their love den for the last time.

Carol picked up the emergency bag, it had food, some water and medical supplies inside. She took off running, Daryl hot on her heels.

" Run! Run!" Daryl yelled, pushing her toward Sophia's room. Carol forced her way in, freezing when she saw Carl helping Sophia into her pants, his own opened, belt on the floor. The condom lay there, covered in blood, and Carol said nothing, just threw Carl's shirt at her daughter and grabbed her hand, taking off running into the mess. Sophia struggled into the shirt, Carl hot on her heels. Carol was happy for Sophia, but didn't have time to think about it now.

" Get in the car baby, Carl take her, go on! You know where to meet us. I have to go back for Daryl and the babies. I love you." Carol kissed her crying daughter before running back into the prison, the car speeding off behind her. She dived as a walker stumbled past.

Daryl saw the car leave and let out a sigh of relief, cranking up his bike. Carol was safe, tucked into the car with Carl and Sophia. He took off, toward the meeting place.

" NICO. LIZZY. MIKA. COME ON!" She called, forcing herself against the door to the room the kids were hidden in. Carol had had them shut the door with a chair. " We need to get out, come on girls. Please come out." She rattled the nob, the cries behind the door too loud in the panic.

After a moment the door burst open and Mika screamed, the groans and shuffles of the dead rising behind Carol. She cursed, turning around, spying the large herd that was quickly closing in on them.

Carol pushed the kids back, slamming the door, jamming the chair back into place as the dead started thumping at the door, moaning and snarling to be let in. Lizzie was having another panic attack, like when she'd lost her daddy, Mika was crying in the corner and Nico was howling and screaming, his bed covered in urine.

Carol moved fast, holding Lizzie by the arms, looking her right in the eye. " Count with me, breath in, one! breathe out, two! breathe in, one! breathe out, two! Breathe in, one! breathe out, two!" Lizzie finally calmed down, settling herself on the bed she shared with her sister and Carol was moving on to the next child.

Mika, she'd been told, was ten, but on closer inspection Carol figured she was closer to eight. Hoisting her up, a challenge of it's own, she hugged the little girl close, whispering soothingly into her hair that she was okay now.

When the little girl quieted, she returned her to the bed with her sister, who wrapped her arms around her. Moving to Nico she swapped out his wet bed sheets, replacing them with a dry blanket, and changed his footie pajamas into hulk two piece. He was quiet soon after, the only sounds the dead trying to get in, which quickly had him whimpering again.

" Hey! I've got an idea." Carol settled the toddler on the bed. " How about a song?" She turned to the window, thinking the wet bed sheets could be used to climb down the wall. She'd be able to get down, but only once, and there'd be no going back up. Carol sighed, it was too far of a drop anyway, it'd probably kill the kids. They'd just have to wait for Daryl to find them.

Turning back to the kids she smiled, and began to sing, trying to keep their spirits up. She hoped Daryl found them soon. She didn't have enough food for all four of them for more then a day.

* * *

" Momma, momma!" Sophia cried, falling from the truck and rushing toward Daryl's bike, knowing her momma'd be with him. " Momma?!" She cried again, running into the beaten down gas station, smack into Daryl. " Where's my momma? She said she went back to get the kids and you! Where is she?" Sophia glanced around, but the pale, panicked look on Daryl's face confirmed it. Carol was still in the house now full of the dead.


	9. Bloody Condoms and the end of Innocence

Mostly Carphia smut in this chapter. I will mark the smut off with lines, so if it isn't your thing, skip it. Neither of them are legal adults, so it isn't stachatory or anything.

* * *

Dale had an RV full of people, very little gas, a duck taped fuel pump and a heart full of loss. Daryl's bike was strapped to the back of the RV, to save gas, and he was piled into the RV with Sophia, Daryl, Carl, Judith, Beth, T-Dog, Michonne, Rick, Andrea hadn't made it, Maggie, still pregnant and now sobbing into Merle's jacket, Hershel and Glenn. So, all in all, fourteen of the original group, plus a few extra Woodbury people. They were very, very tight on space, but they could only manage to take the RV and a small church van, stuffed full of Woodbury folks. The ride was hot and uncomfortable, but they were survivors and were use to the close quarters.

Dale sighed, cracking the window and smiled toward the back, Judith was settled in his lap, to give her a little more room to move. She was currently sleeping against his chest, little hands curled in his shirt, head shaded from the sun by his hat.

* * *

Smut warning. Don't look if you don't like.

Sophia curled closer to Carl, sore from the night before. With all the pain and loss, especially of her mother, she'd almost forgotten how good last night had been. Leaning against Carl, she thought back to the night before.

Carl slipped into her room, shutting the door behind him, sheepishly. The condom in his pocket seemed to burn, as he realized what they were about to do. He was going to lose his virginity. To Sophia. Wow.

When he stood again Sophia was wearing her bra and shorts, trembling slightly from the chill in the air. She was blushing. Sophia Peltier was going to have sex with Carl Grimes in an old folks home, in a room without a lock on the door, at the end of the world. Not how she had planned it, but hell she'd take what she could get.

" Will you help me with the rest?" She asked in a hushed voice. He was shirtless, a light dusting of hair trailing from his belly button down into his pants. He gave her a little smile and nodded, going behind her and fumbling with the clasp. After three tries he got it, and hesitantly pushed it off her shoulders.

Sophia held the bra over her breasts for a moment, her insecurities creeping in on her but she let it fall when Carl began hesitantly kissing her shoulder. She trembled from the sudden chill, blushing as her nipples hardened and squeaked when both of Carl's large, warm hands enveloped her mostly developed breasts.

" Carl." She gasped, leaning back against him. His hands were clumsy and awkward but warm and calloused enough to make up for it. He gave her nipple a gentle pinch and she cried out, making him freeze.

" I'm sorry!" He said suddenly, but couldn't help the little groan when she continued his motions, her own small hands falling over his, showing him where exactly to touch and pinch to make it feel the best.

" It... It feels good." Sophia murmured shyly, glancing down and swallowing nervously. His hands were on her hips now and she was tensing, but with a deep breath she calmed, and her shorts slid to the floor. She kicked them away and turned around, glueing their mouths together as she fumbled with the button and zip on his jeans. This was so much easier to do on yourself.

After a moment his pants joined hers on the floor and they stood in only their underwear. They looked at each other and nodded, dropping those too. They were naked now. No holding back.

" Do you, do you wanna lay down?" He asked, looking away from her. Carl was trying to be polite and not stare, but hell he'd be inside her here in a few minutes. He looked at her, focusing on her average size breasts, her wide hips and the light blonde hair between her legs. " You're," He swallowed. " You're so beautiful Sophia."

" Yeah, I-I do." She glanced to him as well, eyes widening. How would that fit inside her. It had to be six inches easy. Was it supposed to be that big? She knew guys got to be eight and nine inches but, not when they were fifteen. Sophia flushed and nodded. " Thank you Carl. You're very handsome."

There was silence for a moment as they both laid on the bed of blankets then began to laugh uproariously. She turned so her head was tucked into his shoulder, laughing so hard she was crying and then, after a moment, he rolled onto her, propping himself up on his elbows above her.

" So, do you want me to just push right in, or do you want me to wait and prep you a little?" He leant down to catch her lips in a kiss, nervous himself now.

" P-Prep me, p-please." She whispered against his lips and when his fingers slipped between her legs, one slowly working itself into her she cried out, and had to bite his shoulder to silence herself.

" I'm sorry Phia, I know it hurts, but it'll be better soon." He hoped. After a minute of the easy push and glide of her slick, tight heat against his finger he added another, slowly scissoring them so she was a little more open. When she started bucking onto his hand, he smiled.

" That, that feels so good." She said softly, head falling back, fingers tightening in the blanket. His calloused thumb was working her clit and the heat pooling between her legs was making her squirm, the slight, wet squelch causing her cheeks to heat up. " Okay Carl, I'm ready."

He nodded and fumbled to rip open the condom, making a face at the slick, sticky little roll. After a minute it was on, his fingers were mostly dry and he was slowly pushing in, his lips sealed to hers.

She felt it, when he hit her virtue, the thin membrane that kept her innocence and after a moment and a squeak of pain she was deflowered, and he froze, panting against her mouth.

" God, Sophia it feels so good." He groaned, head falling forward, shoulders shaking with the effort not to fall on her. " You're so tight." Carl was terrified of cumming too soon, but he was just as much if a virgin as she was.

" You can, you can move now." She muttered and bit her lip as he began an awkward thrust. It didn't do a lot of feeling good, it didn't really hurt, but at the same time, it was kind of awkward.

Carl seemed to get the message and began thumbing her clit again, making her head fall back. Now that, that felt good. Her hips pushed and met his, their pace speeding.

The push and pull didn't last very long, and began to slowly feel better, push after pull, slowly but surely she got into it, moaning and whimpering into his shoulder, hands gripping his freckled shoulders.

" Oh, oh Carl." She groaned, kissing and nipping his neck, marking the skin. He suckled softly at her nipple, gently breaking her mouth from his own skin. His free hand began working her abandoned breast, leaving the left to hold him up.

Their union seemed to last longer then it really did and with a few more thrusts Carl was cumming, moaning into her delicate neck. He sat up and tossed the condom towards the trash can, not noticing when it missed.

" I didn't cum." She whined, bringing his hand back to her slightly sore core. " It's my turn." Sophia was stubborn with this. Her first time she deserved some kind of orgasm, after all, Carl had a good time, it was only fair she did too.

He nodded and slipped two fingers into her, his thumb working her clit. Carl smiled at her soft moans and the bucking of her hips, leaning down to kiss and bite her neck, sucking a hickey into her jaw.

" Oh God! Carl!" She cried out, hips pistoning wildly into his hand. With a muted sigh and a final rush of wet warmth Sophia reached her first orgasm. Carl hesitantly put his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean.

" That was great." He smiled and spooned behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She pulled the blanket up over them, nuzzling his chest lazily. Carl kept her close, knowing the temperature would drop. " I love you,"

" I love you too," Sophia smiled, kissing him tenderly. Her first time hadn't been perfect, or anything like she expected, but she'd take it. Her eyelids drooped and she was asleep in moments.

Carl pulled his gun closer and adjusted Sophia so he could see over her shoulder. You could never be too prepared. He'd tasted something salty, a little too salty when he'd sucked her cum off his fingers. Shit. Had there been a hole in the condom? He couldn't get her pregnant. Not now. Not with everyone else getting knocked up.

They had another condom, and Carl was already hard, so he nipped at Sophia's neck, thinking of round two.

* * *

Okay so I really highly doubt I'll have her get pregnant unless you know people beg me for it. But a little scare is always fun and will teach them to be far more careful. So, for you guys who wanted Carphia smut enjoy. I may do more of this, and I may not. Depends on how you guys feels. Reviews are love. This is mostly from my other story, I tried to write some original smut, but I had trouble, old but gold. Thanks for all your love guys. If I get some positive replies, next chapter will pick up right after this one, and do round two of the sex. Reviews are love.


	10. Runs and Cannibals

" I'm hungry, miss Carol. Don't we have anything to eat?" Mika asked, looking up at Carol with those big, puppy eyes.

Carol didn't want to feed them, till she absolutely had to, but it was late, and they hadn't known the pain of hunger since before they came to live with the Atlanata group, maybe not ever. Sighing, she dug in her bag, pulling out a can of Vienna sausages, handing the little girl two of them.

" Here Lizzie," She gave the elder girl a couple sausages and then helped Nico to eat the last two, wiping the spittle from her fingers, eating none herself. She didn't want the kids to go hungry and Carol was use to it. Ed had often complained she was getting too fat, and would starve her for days on end, just so he could eat more, especially back in Atlanta. She'd be fine. But the kids, well, it'd mess with their development.

" Everyone take a drink, but we need to conserve it. We don't know how long we'll be here." She helped Nicolai take one, giving the bottle to the girls,who both took a big drink. Knowing she only had three bottles, she took a small sip, nothing more. Carol was determined these kids live. But she couldn't die, none of them would be able to put her down.

" I wanna get out of here, I have to potty!" Mika cried, tears streaking down her face. Carol sighed, knowing they may need it later, and nodded toward the bucket by Nico's bed.

" Potty in that for me, sweetheart. We won't look." She turned away, covering Nico's eyes, who was, by this point, sleepy and whiney. She was exhausted, the boy didn't sleep well and had the runs. Carol was worried about this health and their living conditions weren't exactly opportune for a toddler who was pooping almost constantly.

There was noise outside the door, gunshots and the sounds of bodies hitting the floor and Carol hurried to push the kids under the bed. She prayed Daryl came back, but somehow knew she wouldn't be that lucky. Carol swallowed, making sure the kids were hidden with the food and stood up, chin high, knife in hand.

" If this isn't someone we know Lizzie, you wait till they take me then you run, understand? Get Nicolai and Mika out safe." Carol kept her voice very quiet, so as not to be heard by anyone outside.

There was a heavy noise on the otherwise of the room, the thump of a body hitting it, again and again, and Carol realized the door was still jammed. The window on the door had been covered with a thin sheet of metal that swung, to be opened and closed, and Carol hadn't thought out barricade it, after all, zombies wouldn't be able to get in from there.

The little slot was pushed open, harshly and a male voice from behind it crowed and whooped. " Hell yeah bruthahs! We gonna get us some tonight. She got some tender lookin muscles on her, be real good eats."

Carol felt panic race through her. Eats? Where they, oh god, they were cannibals. She trembled, but stepped back, toward the window, eyes widening when the muzzle of a gun appeared in the small opening.

" Oh no sugah, you's not gettin' away tha' easy. C'mon honey, open this door real slow like and come on out with ya hands up."

She glanced under the bed, where the kids were hidden, and saw Lizzie shaking her head, tears in her eyes. She widened her eyes and shook her head, just slightly, enough to let the girl know not to fallow. Then, something terrible happened. Nicolai coughed. Carol cursed and covered her mouth, but the damage was done, he'd gotten away from Lizzie, who was now clinging to Mika, hand over her little sister's mouth, and crawled to Carol, crying, and reeking of shit.

" Well now! Ya got a cub! You's a momma. Mmm, got some nice birthin' hips on ya. May just make ya my woman. Long as ya can cook. C'mon, bring the little 'un with ya." The man flicked the tip of the the gun toward the door handle.

Carol gathered the messy boy on her hip, soothingly kissing his hair and calming him down as she moved the chair and unlocked the door, stepping out into the room, head held high. She made a solemn promise to God above that she'd keep Nicolai safe.

She sized the man up. He was a little taller then Daryl with thick muscles, a beard full of bits of bones and such nastiness. His eyes were little, brown and almost lifeless. They chilled her to the bone. He had a hatched in one hand, a sick looking, long blade with a strange point at the end, in the other. Some kind of farm tool, Carol thought.

" Mmm, skinny, old bitch. Don't got much meat on 'er. Maybe we just keep 'er a while, fatten 'er up an' play with her a bit." The man smiled at her, and she just tucked Nicolai closer.

An elder man, with grizzled white hair and a filthy beard spoke up. " Just get her into the truck, we'll see his things go."

Carol was lead, roughly by the arm, to a truck with what looked like a large dog cage on the back. She and Nicolai were thrown roughly inside, and she heels the little boy close. He was kicking and whining. Poor boy was sitting in his own shit. She saw the bones of a small child, about Nicolai's size, and sobbing, removed the clothes, thankful for the pack of diapers beside what looked like a parent.

" Come here sweetheart, let me get you changed." Carol murmured, helping remove his pants and his diaper. She wiped his butt clean with the clean parts of his pants, being sure to clean him thoroughly. They'd need some anti opioids if he was going to live. It seemed he had a terrible stomach virus.

" It hurts. I want my daddy!" He cried, kicking his tiny feet and whimpering softly, clutching at his stomach. She knew there was nothing to be done for him and sighed scuttling back. It was going it be a very bumpy ride indeed.

* * *

Reviews are, as always, love. I'd appreciate some more reviews very very much. thanks to AgentBSmith, who always gives me good advice, SOA Loving Mom for words of encouragement, vickih for her reviews and the rest of you, for your love and support.


	11. Nine Lives or Not

Kay so, putting this out there, in this story, the girls are gonna be younger then the Waling Dead wiki says, the wiki says Lizzie is 12-13 and Mika is 10-11 but in my story Lizzie is gonna be 8-9 and Mika is 5-6 so, yeah.

* * *

Lizzie was tired, God in Heaven, was she tired. She wanted to curl up against this tree and sleep. But no, she needed to get up, to keep going, to find Mr. Daryl and tell him those men took Carol. She just had to rest her eyes, for a moment, only a moment.

They'd done what Carol told them to, if they were ever alone or lost and had no weapons, and covered themselves in mud and as much walker guts as they could. It was disgusting, Mika'd thrown up twice, but the zombies left them alone. So maybe Carol was right, maybe they weren't just different. They were monsters. Murders, at the very least.

" C'mon Mika. We'll rest here for the night and tomorrow we'll go find Mr. Daryl and Rick and the others and save Carol." She lead her little sister to the base of a wide oak tree, settled there and closed her eyes, pulling her close. The two trembled and shivered, wishing more then anything they were home safe, and this was all just a bad dream. After a moment, they were both asleep.

TWD

Daryl had gone back. He had to, to bury her body. To send her to her happy place, to put her down, if he had to. Dixon knew he was strong enough. He'd stopped the car a ways from the prison, knowing he could get her out easier like this and the car wouldn't be congested with the dead.

He was walking through the woods, when he stumbled across the little blonde girls, trembling and quivering against the tree, fast asleep. With a sigh, he picked them up one on each hip. Of course he knew them, they were a couple of the girls from that damn Woodbury group.

" Mr. Daryl, will you sing for me? Carol usually does, but she, she-" Mika broke into sobs. She hadn't really seen what had happened, she'd been hid against Lizzie's chest. The elder girl was still knocked out. She assumed she was dead. Lizzie was out cold.

" She what girl? Wha' happened to Carol?" His voice was soft, rough and concerned.

" I dunno. I heard voices, and Carol and Nicolai being taken by some men, but I didn't see anything." She was blubbering by this point and Daryl sighed, beginning to sing for the girl, an old Billy Joel lullaby his momma sang him long ago. It was the only song he knew.

" Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes, And save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me, I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promised I would never leave you, Then you should always know; Wherever you may go, no matter where you are, I never will be far away."

She was calmed down by that point and he finally had time to think about Carol, with the little girl snotting all over his favorite vest. Some men had taken her? Hell, that could be anyone, the governor, some of that kid Randall's group, who knew? With a sigh he kept heading back to the truck, keeping both girls close, so they'd have some kind of warmth. He'd get them to the others, they'd be safe, they'd be okay. Then he'd go back for Carol. Daryl didn't want to heard brats around, but the little one was so much like Sophia it hurt, and he found himself holding her a little tighter, despite the scream in his arms.

He was strong enough, sure, but carrying eighty plus pounds on one arm each was taxing, even for him. It could though, be done, especially for Carol. After he got the girls tucked into the truck he took one last long look around. He'd head back for her soon. Now that he knew she was alive he wasn't gonna let her get away that easily. Nine lives or not.


	12. Discontinued

DISCONTINUED  
Until further notice


End file.
